


Cupcakes

by plaguewind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguewind/pseuds/plaguewind
Summary: It's Valentine's Day but Sansa broke up with her boyfriend. Not that she minded, spending the night with her Uncle Petyr was exactly what she wanted.Happy belated guys. Can't believe I just finished this but here it is. Lots of smut ;)





	

"Where is he taking you?" Sansa asked, standing behind her mom in the bathroom watching her do her makeup.

"He won't tell me, says it a surprise." Her mom was giddy with excitement. Every Valentine's her father took her mother out to a fancy restaurant and afterward usually somewhere romantic, weather it was the beach to look at the stars or out in the city for a night of dancing and city lights. 

"Well, you look beautiful and your dress is super awesome. Dad's gonna be drooling all night."

"Oh speaking of my dress will you zip me up?"

Sansa stepped forward and obliged her mother, taking in her scent. She always smelled like lavender...it was comforting. "What time will Arya be home?"

"I gave her until eleven only because I know your sister will be late. If I say eleven she will be home at midnight but if I had said midnight she would have pushed it until one."

Sansa giggled. Her fifteen year old little sister loved breaking the rules, she was surprised her parents were even letting her go out with a boy. Gendry was a good kid though, he seemed to even out Arya's rebellious side and her parents had liked him right away. 

"What time are you leaving, Sansa?"

"Mom I already told you, I'm not going out tonight."

All zipped up, her mother continued to apply her makeup. "Well, I already asked your uncle Petyr to watch the boys for us so you can go out."

"Joffrey and I are broken up remember?"

"So? Go out with one of your single girlfriends tonight? Isn't Margaery between boyfriends right now? You girls should go out and have fun, I don't want you moping around and being sad."

"I'm not going to mope because I'm not sad. I can help Petyr with Brandon and Rickon and maybe catch up on my reading for Lit after they go to bed."

Catelyn Stark stopped applying her mascara and turned to face her daughter. "Sansa, I love you. Be young...have fun. Maybe you'll meet a new boy while you're out, you never know."

"Mom-"

"Stop. I worry about you. I love that you have matured so much and do so well in school but it's okay to be a kid too."

"Really, I don't want to go out."

"Well, Petyr will be here to watch the boys if you change your mind. I'm leaving the keys to the Toyota."

"Thanks. I love you too."

 

The knock at the door came at around six o'clock signaling uncle Petyr's arrival and Sansa felt a jolt of excitement. In truth she had absolutely no plans whatsoever to leave, she was very much where she wanted to be. Petyr was not her uncle in blood, only by marriage and it was only a year ago when he had married her mother's sister, Lysa.

It hadn't been long at all when Sansa started to develop a fascination with the older man and it had taken her by surprise because she had never been into older men, especially that much older. He had to have been in his forties easily since she knew he had grown up with her mother and aunt. At first he had just been her aunt's new husband but soon enough she had found herself staring at him just a little too long and how could she not? He was not your typical good looking man but he was striking with dark hair that was greying at the temples, a thin and lean build, and those mysterious grey-green eyes. 

When Sansa's mother opened the door to let Petyr in Sansa sat on the couch attempting to act totally uninterested in his presence, pretending to be focused on the horrible Nickelodeon show that her two younger brothers were watching on the telly. He came in and they greeted one another and all the while Sansa refused to acknowledge him. 

"Thank you so much again for doing this," she heard her mother say. 

"It's no problem, Cat, really."

"I can't believe you aren't doing anything with Lysa tonight."

"She didn't want Robin to spend Valentine's alone so I would have just been home anyway. At least this way I'm helping you." Robin was Lysa's son from her previous marriag, he wasn't Petyrs. 

"What time are you leaving, Sansa?"

He was addressing her directly now, she couldn't ignore him. She finally turned to look at him and felt a rush. Usually he was dressed in suits and ties but tonight he was dressed down in a black, long sleeved, v-necked t-shirt that hugged his narrow frame and a pair of jeans. It was breathtaking. "I won't be leaving uncle Petyr, I can stay and help with Bran and Rickon."

"Try to talk her into going out, Petyr," her mother said. "She needs to go out and be young."

"Yes, she does," came her father's voice, finally joining them. He had been caught up at work late and was just finishing getting dressed. 

"I'll do my best, Ned" Petyr said. 

Ned just nodded. He really didn't like Petyr and more often than not referred to him as the scoundrel. Sansa knew her father couldn't help it, he was always so good and pure and Petyr...well Petyr just had an aura of danger and all things bad, exactly why he was so sexy to Sansa. 

"Alright, Cat, let's go. Boys, be good while we are out. Don't give Mr. Baelish _too_ hard a time."

"We won't," they said in unison from their spot on the sofa.

After her parents had left Petyr sat down in the armchair and Sansa tried not to stare at him. "So...what do you boys want to do tonight?" he asked Bran and Rickon. 

"I wanna make Valentine's cupcakes," Rickon offered, he was the youngest Stark at six years old. 

Bran shook his head. "Video games." He was ten going on eighteen. 

"Your mother gave specific instructions that you aren't allowed video games after six o'clock, Brandon."

Sansa watched as Bran had an internal battle, debating if he should argue the point. Ultimately he must have decided not to. Petyr was no ordinary teenaged babysitter, he was a man and he was very stern. "Fine...cupcakes it is," he said sulkily.

"I'll help," Sansa said, getting to her feet. 

 

"You really don't have to do this," Petyr said a few minutes later as they stood in the kitchen gathering what they needed to make the cupcakes. "You should be out with your boyfriend."

"She broke up with him," Rickon blurted. "She hates Joffrey."

"So do I," Bran said. "He's an arse."

"Brandon!" Sansa tried to give him the look their mom gave them when they were in trouble. 

He shrugged. "What? He is."

Petyr pursed his lips, and raised his eyebrows at Sansa, fighting a smile. She found her fighting a grin as well and decided to change the subject. "And how would you manage to make cupcakes if I wasn't here?"

"Betty Crocker has a pretty good mix."

"My brothers are spoiled. Homemade is better."

"Then by all means, Ms. Stark, school me."

Something about his tone and the look in his eyes made Sansa blushed and she looked away, busying herself with measuring the flower. She occupied Bran and Rickon with mixing the red food coloring into the icing, which was store bought, she wasn't feeling _that_ adventurous. 

"Just a little, to make it pink," she said. 

"Can we do some red ones too?" Rickon asked. 

"If you want. Just put some of the icing into another bowl and add more food coloring."

"Did your mom teach you to cook?" Petyr asked. He stood next to her at the island and she wasn't sure if she was just imagining it but it felt like he was inching closer to her every second. 

"No actually my dad. Mom's kind of a mediocre cook at best. Will you measure a tablespoon of vanilla extract?"

"Yes ma'am."

His insistent mature references to her were going to her head, as if she were a grown woman on equal ground with him and not a seventeen year old. 

"Why'd you forgo going out to stay here and bake cupcakes?" he asked, pouring the extract into the mix.

"Why did you forgo an evening with your wife to watch two kids?"

Baking powder. 

"Because an evening with my wife would still have included a child." He leaned in very close to her ear, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Though a far brattier one if I'm being honest."

Sugar. 

The closeness of his body and the feeling of his breath so close to her skin sent a shiver through Sansa. She wondered if he had noticed and prayed he didn't. Fuck he smelled good too. 

"Now what?" Rickon asked. They had finished mixing the icing.

"Well, there really isn't much else for you to do. I'm almost done with the mix and I'll bake it. There really won't be anything for you guys to do until they're ready to put on the icing."

Eggs. 

"Can we watch more TV?" Bran asked. 

"Don't look at me, he's in charge," she nodded towards Petyr.

Oil. On the mixer it went. 

Petyr looked like he was thinking and she already knew why. He could be responsible and say no more TV and have to further amuse two children or he could take the easy way out. He opted for the easy way which Sansa felt was out of character. 

"Yeah, go on. Not too loud," he said and he didn't have to tell the boys twice, they jumped up and ran for the living room. 

And then they were alone. 

"What else do you need?" Petyr asked.

"Um...spray the pan, it's ready. Do you want to taste it?" She handed him a spoon. 

"Oh, I'd love to taste it." Sansa felt a rush of heat in her lower parts. Something about the way he said it gave her the impression he wasn't talking about the batter. He dipped the spoon into the cake mix and licked it off. "That's very good." 

She had her own spoon and dug in, if only to distract her from the thoughts that had just ran through her head. Suddenly Petyr's hand was reaching to her face and her heart felt like it was going to explode. He rubbed at the corner of her mouth with his thumb, his fingers grazing along her cheek. The contact felt electric. 

"There was some on your mouth," he said. She almost felt stupid for imaging his words and actions were anything other than what they were but something about the way he looked at her said she hadn't imagined a thing. 

"Oh," was all she could manage and the corner of his mouth went up in a half smile, an almost deviant smile. 

Batter into the cupcake pan. 

"So...you don't have a Valentine?" Petyr asked.

"I don't need one."

"Okay but if you did...and he could give you anything you wanted...what would you want for Valentine's Day?"

Cupcakes into the oven.

She knew what she wanted and it was crazy. He was old enough to be her father...he was married...to her _aunt_! But she wanted it all the same...she wanted him. Why the fuck did he have to be so sexy? "I...I can't tell you right now."

She stood by the cooker, her hands gripping the towel she was holding. He took a few steps until he was right in front of her and she felt her pulse quicken. "But you know what you want, is that right?" He was looking at her, she could feel his eyes but dared not meet them, instead looking down at his chest where she noticed the salt and pepper chest hairs sticking out from the opening of his shirt. She nodded. "You'll tell me later, after your brothers are in bed?"

"Yes." She hadn't planned on telling him at all but he was convincing her. If he took one more step their noses would touch. 

About that time his mobile rang and he reached into his pocket and looked at the screen. "I'll be right back, it's my wife."

He left her standing there and went out the back door to answer the call. Sansa really didn't want to be nosey but she couldn't help it, she darted for the door and strained to listen. 

"Why are you calling me? Arguing over this once was enough, don't you think?" His voice changed so much from only moments before. He sounded so cold. A few moments of silence passed where clearly Lysa was the one talking. "Lysa, we can go out another night, it's not the end of the world. She's your sister, you above anyone should be okay with helping her out." A few more moments of silence. "Look it's done. I can't just come home and leave two children alone. I'll see you later."

Sansa backed away from the door quickly, not really sure how to interpret what she'd just heard. Apparently he had lied about Lysa wanting to stay in with Robin, that was obvious. And he'd lied again saying that he couldn't leave the boys alone because they weren't alone, she was there. Why? Did he just not want to spend a romantic evening with his wife? He definitely didn't sound like a loving, apologetic husband who would rather be with her. 

"Sorry about that," Petyr said, as he came back inside.

"No big deal."

"How much longer on the cupcakes?"

"Not too much but they'll have to cool."

Petyr nodded. "Okay, I'll go see what the boys are up to."

Before long Sansa took them out of the oven and went back into the living room to watch tv with the rest until they cooled. Then it was putting the icing on and letting the boys have their fill. Afterwards Petyr had to wrangle the boys into baths and brushing their teeth. He didn't seem to be over the top kid-friendly but the boys liked him, she could tell, and thought it was rather cute. He didn't sugar coat anything but he wasn't cruel either. He was just Petyr. He may be a lot older than her but having grown up with two older siblings and three younger siblings Sansa knew she had the upper hand when dealing with children. 

Finally at nine o'clock the kids were tucked into bed and Petyr and Sansa went back to the living room to watch the telly. Both sat on the sofa, it made the most sense because it directly faced the tv unlike the chair but Sansa couldn't help but feel a thrill at sitting so close to him. Sitting in the chair would have made it seem like she was obviously distancing herself and she didn't want that. 

After about a half an hour into a movie, that Sansa honestly was paying zero attention to, for she was too busy gauging his every sigh or movement, Petyr asked her if she wanted something to drink. "Sure."

"Show me where the glasses are, yeah?"

"Okay." Couldn't he find them on his own? Maybe he was just being polite, it wasn't his house. 

She went with him to the kitchen and opened the cupboard with the glasses. Petyr took two down and went to the fridge, taking out a bottle of wine. Sansa eyed him, skeptical. "Come now, Sweetling, don't tell me you've never drink before."

Sweetling. That was a new name for her and she couldn't help but feel excited. "I've drank. Please don't tell my mom."

"Oh, I won't."

He poured them each a glass and handed one to her. Sansa took a sip...then another, each one bigger than the last. It seemed to hit her all of a sudden and she realized it was probably because she hadn't eaten, not even a cupcake. Too little too late, she was tipsy, not drunk but feeling good. 

Petyr sipped from his a few times and sat his glass down. She was leaning against the counter and he moved to stand adjacent to her. "So...what is it that you wanted for Valentine's Day? The boys are in bed, you can tell me now."

Despite the alcohol Sansa's nerves kicked into overdrive. She honestly hadn't thought he'd ask again. "I...I dunno. It's hard."

"It is." Did she detect some inuendo there? The thought sent a jolt through her stomach and down between her legs. "It's hard to say what you want sometimes but you may never know if you can have it if you don't speak up."

Fuuuuuck what was she to say? What if she was only imagining that he knew exactly what she was talking about and wanted it too? She felt like a silly little girl with an impossible crush. "Do you want to finish the movie?" Ah fuck if that wasn't an obvious distraction.

"Are you asking me if I want to finish this conversation on the sofa?"

"Sure."

He nodded, a smile playing on his lips. 

When they returned to the living room Sansa took a seat at the end of the sofa and to her surprise, instead of sitting at the other end, Petyr sat down directly next to her. The close proximity of his body had her reeling...his thigh was touching hers.

"Are you ready to tell me now, Sweetling?" he asked. He wasn't beating around the bush. 

Sansa was terrified. How could she tell a man old enough to be her father that she wanted him? She would feel so incredibly stupid if he rejected her. She wanted to kick herself for not just telling him that she wanted flowers or chocolates or something stupid like that. "Um...."

He turned his body so that he was facing her and placed his hand on her thigh, just above her knee. She was wearing shorts so it was skin on skin contact. "You know what?"

Sansa swallowed hard. "What?"

He leaned until his lips were next to her ear and she could feel the heat of his breath against her skin . "I think I know what you want," he whispered. "You don't have to be afraid, Sweetling. All you need do is tell me."

Her heart was hammering and she felt slightly dizzy. She couldn't believe this was happening. With a surge of bravery she didn't even know she possessed she whispered, "I want you."

He pressed his lips to her neck, just behind her ear, and Sansa shivered. "Mmm...I think I can give you exactly what you want." With that he moved his hand from her thigh and lifted her chin, pressing his lips to her own. His breath smelled of mint and the wine he had just drank but it was not unpleasant, on the contrary it was intoxicating. He kissed her lightly at first, closed mouthed and she relished the feeling of his soft lips that contrasted the roughness of his mustache. When he ran his tongue across her lips, willing her to open, she did. 

Sansa succumbed completely. He held her face as he devoured her and it was the most sexual kiss of her life. Teenage boys thought they could kiss like that but it mostly felt like they were trying to eat your face, their mouths opened too far, their tongues probing in too forcefully. Petyr used just the right amount of tongue, gently swirling and sucking on her own. Arousal spread through her quickly and she felt the wetness pooling between her legs. 

One of his hands left her face and traveled down to take her breast. He massaged and squeezed each one in turn, again gently and not too forceful, twirling her nipples through her shirt until they were two hard little buds. The sensation caused her to moan into his mouth and he smiled against her lips. 

He pulled away and grabbed her by her hips, scooting her down so that her ass was almost on the edge of her seat. Sansa's heart was racing, knowing she was in a more submissive position that way. 

"Let's see exactly how badly you want me, hmm?" He licked his lips as his hand dipped down and slipped under the waistband of her shorts and panties and when his hand cupped her mound she gasped. She still couldn't believe this was happening and the anticipation of his fingers on her clit, which was now throbbing, was driving her insane...she was on fire with need, spreading her legs further apart to allow him more access. When his fingers parted her lips and he discovered how wet she was, her cheeks burned with embarrassment. He didn't seem to notice, sucking in a sharp breath. "My oh my," he said softly. "You must be aching." Sansa nodded and gave a light thrust of her hips against his fingers. He grinned and brought his lips back down to hers. 

He kissed her slowly and deeply and his fingers began working her down below and God did he know what he was doing. He used two fingers, rubbing circles over her aching, little bud while applying just enough pressure. Sansa found it difficult to concentrate on his kiss and he broke it and watched her face while his fingers ravaged her, something that might have made her feel self conscious if she were not so lost in the pleasure he was giving her. 

She moaned every time his fingers left her clit and dipped down to lightly circle her entrance, only to go back up again and repeat. It was a fabulous sort of torture. When he dipped a finger inside her she moaned and instinctively bucked against his hand. Then he added a second finger and Sansa almost died...she had imagined those long, elegant digits inside her so many times. He began slowly thrusting them in and out and she felt the pleasure and the pressure building and building.

"Ooooh shit," she cried out. "Don't stop."

Petyr was above her watching her face and he grinned a devious little grin and Sansa felt heat rush back into her cheeks. Him watching her so closely was only intensifying her pleasure. "Are you close, Sweetling?"

"God, yes."

"Good," and with that he removed his fingers from inside her. 

She couldn't stop the frustrated moan that escaped her lips. "Petyr..."

"Patience, my dear." He got onto the floor between her legs, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her down until her ass was on the very edge of the sofa. He leaned up over her, placing a kiss on her forehead as his hands began to shimmy her shorts and panties down her legs. "I want you to come on my face."

Sansa's heart leapt with excitement and nerves. No one had went down on her before though Margaery had told her it was amazing. Petyr flung her clothing to the side and captured her mouth in his. 

"Way too much clothing," he said, breaking the kiss and eased her up enough to help her out of her shirt and bra. After, he leaned back to look at her and his gaze sent a rush of heat through Sansa, his eyes were dark with lust. "Magnificent," he whispered, running his hand between her breasts and down her stomach, leaving a path of lightening behind his fingers. 

Sansa watched as he lifted his own shirt over his head and stood long enough to remove his jeans. She drank in his form...lean and thin with salt and pepper chest hair littering his chest and stomach, leading a trail down below the waistband of his boxers. Her eyes lingered over the sizable bulge tenting the fabric.

He got back onto his knees between her legs and lay his body against hers, his chest hair tickling Sansa's nipples. He kissed her and gave a light thrust of his hips, sending a wave of pleasure through her core, his erection rubbing against her spot. He kissed down her neck, taking his time...lingering over her collarbone before dipping his head to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking on each one until they were hard red little peaks. 

Sansa's anticipation was building as his lips kissed their way down her body...stopping just before he reached her groin. She watched as he pushed her legs open as far as they would go. Pressing and circling her clit with his thumb, for the moment he appeared to simply be enjoying the view. 

"Fucking lovely," he said before finally dropping his head down and giving her the contact she craved. He flattened his tongue and ran it over her slit from entrance to clit. 

Sansa threw her head back in ecstasy. "Oh...Wow...Oh my God." He devoured her pussy, her words seeming to encourage him. It wasn't long before she was writhing and thrusting against his face. 

"Cum for me, Sweetling," he crooned between licks.

She was so close, it wouldn't be long. She opened her eyes so she could look down and see his head between her legs, the visual intensifying her pleasure. Reaching down she ran her fingers through his dark hair and something came over her then. She bucked against him, holding his head so he couldn't move, not that he tried to. 

When he inserted two fingers inside her and began pumping to accompany the ministrations of his tongue Sansa lost it. She cried out as the building pressure exploded throughout her body, her toes curling in the air. He kept fucking her with his fingers as her body trembled and didn't stop until she started coming down from the high. 

She was a little dazed when he came back up to kiss her and she could taste herself on his tongue. When he rutted against her she felt his erection and pulled herself back in...he needed release too. 

"It's your turn," she said, breaking their kiss and the look in his eyes told her that he needed it so badly. 

"You don't have to," he objected. 

"But I want to."

He pursed his lips and fighting a smile, he climbed off her to rid himself of the confinement of his boxers. Sansa's eyes widened at the sight of his manhood, fully erect and sticking out in front of her. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small and he had considerable girth. He sat down on the couch, actually more like lounged, and Sansa knew it was time. 

She was nervous as she got onto the floor and nestled herself between his legs, she had never given a man a blow-job before but she had seen it in videos and read about it a lot online. It couldn't be too difficult. 

"It won't bite," Petyr said, stroking himself a few times. 

She blushed. "I know."

With his other hand he cupped her face. "The fact that you're the one doing it is going to be enough on its own, Sweetling. I promise."

She nodded and dipped her head closer, until her lips just grazed his head. There was a scent to his parts...nothing she could compare it to but it wasn't a bad smell. She placed a kiss on the tip while he held it, stroking it up and down. She noted how the foreskin moved up and down his length, seeming to get tighter and tighter and she was fascinated. 

Placing her hands on his thighs, finally she wrapped her lips around his head and sank her mouth down onto him as far as she could take it and he grunted aloud. He tasted salty...it was rather pleasant. Making sure to keep her teeth covered she began to move her mouth up and down his length...applying suction as she went. 

He reached for her hand and wrapped it around his base, teaching her how to squeeze as her mouth worked him. Soon she found a rhythm and he put his hands in her hair, holding it out of her face. When he began moaning softly she felt her own desire peak again, such a lovely feeling knowing that he was feeling pleasure and she was the one responsible for it. 

When he thrusted into her mouth and held her head in place, exactly as she had done him, Sansa gagged but she moaned, internally surprised at how much it was turning her on.

"Oh you like that don't you?" he said and his words further fueled the flames of her desire as he gently fucked her face.

She looked up to see his head back, lost in his pleasure...biting his bottom lip. What they were doing was so raw and filthy and before long she was again throbbing with need, moaning onto his cock, which was getting harder and harder inside her mouth, soft skin set against granite. Finally he stopped her and lay her back on the sofa exactly as she was when he had went down on her and he once again got down on the floor on his knees and positioned himself between her legs. 

The realization of what was about to happen hit Sansa, for it was the only thing they hadn't done yet and her heart pounded as much in anticipation as in fear. "Petyr...I've never..."

He was running his hands all over her, her sides and stomach, her hips...massaging her her breasts. "I know, I had my fingers inside you remember? This is what you wanted though, right?"

It was...she wanted it so bad it was almost too much to bear. "I do, just be..."

"Gentle? I will, I promise, though I can't deny it's going to hurt at first but I'm sure you know that."

She nodded. He kissed her, deeply and slowly, while he took his cock in hand and rubbed the head through her slit. When it grazed her clit Sansa hissed and the heat from him felt wonderful. 

"Are you ready?" he asked and she knew she was. This was all she had wanted. 

"Yes."

Without another word he aligned his head with her entrance and pushed in just slightly, enough so that he wouldn't fall out. It stung and he could see it on her face. 

"One push and it's done." He grabbed her hips. "Take a deep breath and exhale as I go."

She nodded and readied herself. He didn't wait, didn't give her time to over think...with a firm thrust he sank his entire length into her. Sansa cried out, she felt herself stretching around him and it burned like fire. 

"Shhh," he whispered, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her soflty. "The hard part's over." For a moment he didn't move, just kissed her over and over, biting at her bottom lip before stopping. "Okay, now I want you to breath." He slowly pulled his cock out of her. "Relax..." He slowly pushed back in. "You are so fucking beautiful, do you know that? Do you know how good that little pussy feels around my cock?"

His mouth was at her ear, his words sending shivers down her spine as he slowly fucked her. She felt her muscles relax, her body adjusting to his size. "Do you like the way my cock feels?" He asked, not wavering in his tempo, his fingers pinching at her nipples. 

"Mmm, hmm," was all she could manage. The pain was fading, replaced by a slow torturous pleasure. 

He began to pick up his pace slightly and she felt pressure building again. When she looked down between them to watch his cock entering her over and over she moaned.

"Oh fuck," Petyr grunted, sharing in her pleasure. She ran her hands over his arms and chest as he pumped into her, his muscles were taut and his skin slick with sweat. 

He dipped his hand between her legs and began massaging her clit and the sensation of that and him buried inside her was so intense she knew she couldn't last much longer. 

"Are you gonna cum for me, Sweetling?" His voice was strained, he was becoming breathless, no doubt close himself. 

Her senses were overloaded...the sound of her wetness as he entered her, the smell coming from between them, the lingering taste of his cock on her tongue... "Yes, Petyr...oh yes." At her words he picked up the pace of his thrusts. He urged her legs up higher and he hit something so deep inside that Sansa lost all control after a few thrusts. Waves of pleasure radiated from her center throughout her entire body, shaking her and causing her toes to curl. The sound that came out of her was like nothing before. 

"Good girl," Petyr said, and he fucked her through her orgasm until he too started to tense. "Oooh...Oh fuck yes that pussy feels so good. Oh fuck, Sansa should I pull out?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, I'm on the pill." With that he let go and she felt his release inside her and she couldn't take her eyes away, he was so beautiful in this state. 

He collapsed on top of her and for a while they stayed put, each catching their breath and recovering from what had just happened. When he finally pulled out of her, Sansa felt empty without him. 

"I think we may have woken the neighborhood," Petyr said and she blushed. She was all too aware of everything now that it was over...her nudity mostly but also...what was supposed to happen next? "Stay there, I'll get you a towel."

She did as told and as he walked away she reached between her legs and felt the wetness, smiling...she was drenched and it was a mix of his and hers. He game back to her with a damp cloth and he busied himself with picking up their clothing as she wiped away what had just happened. 

"What time is it?" she asked as he handed her her clothes and she began putting them back on. 

"Elevenish."

"Shit," she hurried. "Arya could be home at any minute."

"It's okay, it's not like she going to be able to tell."

"Do you think Bran and Rickon heard?"

He shook his head. "I looked in on them when I got the towel. Sound asleep."

"Good." She calmed a little, knowing that there was no way anyone would know...but she knew and she couldn't help but wonder what would happen now and yet couldn't bring herself to ask. 

After they were both fully dressed she buried the towel at the bottom of the laundry and they returned to the living room to watch tv as if nothing happened. Or at least it would look that way when Arya and their parents got home. 

She sat at the opposite end of the sofa from Petyr and only a few moments passed before she felt his eyes on her. "What?" she asked and he smiled. 

"Why ever are you sitting so far away?"

"Because someone will walk through that door at any minute."

He shrugged. "I'm sure we'll hear a car or see headlights. Get over here."

She bit her lip, trying to hide a smile. How on earth could she refuse him. Sliding over to him he draped his arm around her, pulling her close so that her head rested against his upper chest, just below his shoulder. She sighed from the contact, wrapping her arms around his midsection. 

A warning went through her head, telling her she shouldn't get so close, shouldn't feel too comfortable. He was married and she was underage. 

"What are you thinking?" 

"I don't know." It was a lie. 

"I think I know and you needn't worry, Sweetling."

She pulled away and looked him in the eyes, his hand still lingering on her shoulder. "How can you say that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"I heard you talking to aunt Lysa on the phone," she confessed. "You lied. She wanted to go out with you tonight."

He pursed his lips, biting the inside of his cheek. "I did. Things are not always what they seem."

"Oh so you aren't a married man cheating on his wife?" She wasn't sure where the cruelty came from...probably fear. Fear that she had just had the best experience of her life and it would just end. 

"What do you want from me, Sansa?" 

About that time they heard the sound of a car door outside and they quickly distanced themselves, Sansa sliding back to the opposite end of the couch. Within seconds the front door opened and Arya strolled in. 

"Why are you home?" she asked, referring to Sansa. 

"Hello, Arya, how was your night?" Petyr asked, diverting her. 

"Hey uncle Petyr. It was good. I'm going to bed. If mom asks I was home at eleven on the dot."

Sansa laughed. "She already knew you wouldn't be."

"Piss off," Arya replied and up the stairs she went.

"She's lovely," Petyr said and Sansa laughed. His eyes met hers and she found herself wanting him again. 

She closed the distance between them quickly and crashed her mouth to his. In rushed desperation they pulled away her bottoms and yanked down his jeans and Sansa straddled him, sinking down onto his cock. 

It wasn't like before, they didn't have time. There was much risk in being caught now. Arya was just upstairs and her parents would be home any minute. Sansa had no idea what she was doing but it didn't take long before her instincts kicked in and she found a rhythm, riding him as he thrust up inside her. Within moments she was cumming and he smothered her mouth with his to swallow her cries, his own orgasm following right after. 

They moved hastily to clean up and get dressed and just as they had sat back down the front door opened and Sansa's parents walked in. 

"Hey mom, hey dad. You guys have fun?" She hoped she didn't sound too breathless. 

"Tons," her mother answered with a smile. "I take it you didn't go out?"

"No but I had fun. We made cupcakes with the boys."

Petyr stood from the couch. It was obviously time for him to go and Sansa's heart ached. "She was a huge help actually," Petyr said. 

"Thank you so much Petyr."

"It was no problem, really. I quite enjoyed myself." 

"Thank you, Petyr." Her father said, though she could tell he hated saying it. 

"I should probably be going. But uh...Sansa, could you give me your number? You were so great with Brandon and Rickon I was hoping you may consider helping out with Robin some time."

"Yeah, sure," she said, hoping it wasn't the only reason he wanted her number. 

They exchanged numbers and without further ado he left.

"Sansa you really didn't have to stay," her mother said after. 

"I know but it's okay. We had fun."

Her father huffed. "I don't see how. I despise that man."

"Oh shush, Ned. Let's get to bed."

"I have no objections to that, my dear."

They were both smiling as they went up he stairs, leaving Sansa alone. She plopped onto the couch. It was suddenly too quiet...too lonely. Tonight had been wonderful but had it been huge mistake? If she had never had him then she could never miss him. 

An hour or so passed and she stared at the tv, not really paying attention. She was getting drowsy...her eyes heavy...when her phone chirped. She grabbed it from the coffee table and looked to see she had a text.

_Petyr: Lysa is a technicality. YOU are mine. Happy Valentine's Day, love._

She grinned from ear to ear and fell back onto the sofa, unable to believe it was all real.


End file.
